


Guard My Heart

by StBridget



Series: Guardian [5]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: The world can't see that Jack's pregnant with Mac's child, but Mac knows a way to make sure the world knows Jack's his.





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> MacGyver is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> Here's the missing bit from Future Perfect. Enjoy!

Mac lay in bed, hand resting on Jack’s belly, listening to the older man breathe, feeling his slightly swollen stomach rise and fall with each breath.  Mac loved doing this.  Before Jack’s pregnancy, they had always slept with Jack spooning Mac, encasing them both in his wings, but now, Mac insisted on being the big spoon.  He needed the proof that _their child_ was growing in there.

As Mac lay there, he felt movement under his hand.  He held his breath and waited.  _There_ —he felt it again.  He shook Jack’s shoulder excitedly.  “Jack, Jack, the baby’s kicking.”

“I know,” Jack said sleepily.  “I can feel it.  I’ve felt it every time for the last five days since we started noticing it.  You’ve felt it at least half the times.  Hasn’t it gotten old yet?”

“Never,” Mac said.  He pressed his hand more firmly to Jack’s abdomen, waiting.  There it was again.  “They’re active tonight.”  They didn’t know the baby’s sex—its wings were wrapped around it, so it was impossible to tell—but “they” was as good a pronoun as any.  Mac suspected they were both kind of hoping it was a boy—someone who would be into sports and physical activities—but, as Mac was always quick to point out, they didn’t want their child bound by gender stereotypes.  A girl could like those things, too.  It didn’t really matter—all that mattered was that the child was _theirs_ , his and Jack’s.

“Yeah,” Jack agreed as the baby kicked again.  “Makes it hard to sleep.”

“Are they keeping you awake?” Mac asked, solicitously.

“No, their father is,” Jack said.  He sounded a little grumpy, but there was no real heat behind his words.

“Sorry.  I’ll let you go back to sleep.”  They both settled back down, Mac pulling Jack even tighter against him.  Jack, and apparently the baby as well, fell asleep, but Mac stayed awake, hoping to feel more of the little movements that showed their baby was alive and well.  None came, but Mac was content just feeling the slight bulge of Jack’s stomach and tracing idle patterns on it with his hand.  Mac wished everyone could see it, but it was hidden from everyone except Mac, Jack, Bozer, and Riley.  Still. . .there was a way he could show the whole world Jack was his.

Mac put his plan into action the next day.  He took a longer lunch break than usual, glad they weren’t on a mission.  It took several stops before he found what he wanted, but finally he found something he thought was perfect.  He made arrangements to pick it up when it was ready, and set about planning the next stage of the operation (and what did it say about his life that that was how he thought of it?).

That part was a lot harder.  It was only a few days before Mac had his purchase in hand, but finding the time to present it to Jack was more difficult.  Ideally, he wanted a romantic dinner, but Jack’s day to day variations in appetite made it hard to predict when the Guardian would actually feel like eating.  He thought about having all Jack’s favorites cooked by Bozer and served intimately in their house by candle light, with a tablecloth and real china and silverware, but even just steak and potatoes was tricky—he’d have to get Jack out of the house while it was being prepared, and he’d have to make sure to keep the ingredients on hand, and who knew how long that would be?

That left some other romantic activity.  Unfortunately, Mac and Jack’s idea of the “perfect date” differed considerably; Jack liked nothing more than a good session at the shooting range while Mac preferred the challenge of a locked room, which Jack hated—Mac was good at thinking; Jack was better at punching his way out of things.  Prior to Jack’s pregnancy, a hike to a scenic overlook would have been perfect, but that was off-limits now.  And Mac couldn’t see either of them as the “moonlight stroll on the beach” type.  Sporting events were a good bet, but not conducive to Mac’s purpose—there was no way he was going to be one of those people who took out an ad on the video screen—Jack would kill him.  Mac was stumped.

Bozer was no help.  All his ideas revolved around food, already vetoed, and movies, which weren’t the kind of atmosphere Mac was looking for.  Riley was even less help.

“Do I look like the romantic type to you?” She demanded when Mac asked.

Mac had to admit she had a point, but he tried again anyway.  “You’re a woman.”

Riley snorted.  “Two problems with that—one, being a woman does not mean I’m more romantic, which you should know, and two—Jack is not a woman.”

Riley had him there.  “So, no suggestions?”

“Sorry, I got nothing,” Riley said.  “Why don’t you ask Bozer?”

“I did,” Mac replied.  “All his suggestions revolved around food.”

“Which is out because either Jack’s going to throw up at the very thought, or he’s going to want something so disgusting you’re going to throw up,” she surmised.

“Pretty much,” Mac said.

Riley clapped him on the back.  “You’ll think of something.  Good luck!”

“Thanks,” Mac said, highly frustrated.  That wasn’t helpful at all.

Then, the perfect opportunity fell into his lap.  Jack wanted to see a band performing at the fair, and Mac thought, what better opportunity than strolling the midway and trying their luck and games of skill?  Maybe he could even disguise his gift as a “prize”.

The plan went off without a hitch.  The band wasn’t to Mac’s taste, but Jack loved it, and Mac liked nothing more than to see his lover happy.  Afterwards, they wandered the grounds, ending up, as anticipated, at the midway.  Jack insisted on trying his luck at the shooting gallery, saying he’d win Mac a prize.

“Which one do you want?” Jack asked.

Mac chuckled.  Not quite what he had in mind, but who was he to deprive Jack of his fun?  “Surprise me.”

“I’ll win you the biggest one,” Jack promised.

Mac watched Jack take his aim, shifting slightly to accommodate his baby bump.  “Isn’t that going to get in your way?” Mac asked.

“Nah,” Jack said.  “ _Nothing’s_ going to throw off my shooting.”  He was correct.  Jack easily hit the target each time and grinned triumphantly at Mac.

“Winner’s choice,” the barker said.

As promised, Jack pointed at the biggest one.

“Jack,” Mac protested, “we don’t need a three-foot teddy bear.”

“It’s for the baby,” Jack said.

“The baby doesn’t need a stuffed animal bigger than they are,” Mac countered.

Jack pouted but gave in.  “Fine.”  He pointed at a stuffed blue elephant.  “How about that one?”

“Okay,” Mac agreed.

Then, it was Mac’s turn.  He opted for the ring toss; getting a ring over a milk bottle was a game of physics and geometry, right up his alley.

He let Jack go first.  The older man missed all but one.  “I’m not good at this stuff,” he complained.  “Give me something to shoot any day.”

Mac chuckled and took his turn.  He got every one.

“Winner’s choice.”

“I’m not getting you the biggest,” Mac told Jack.

“You’re no fun.”  Jack scanned the racks before pointing at a tiger.  “That one.”

Mac couldn’t have chosen better himself.  Turning his back to Jack to obscure his movements, Mac took the stuffed animal from the barker and placed something between its paws.  He turned to Jack and held out his prize.  “Here you go.”

Jack stared at the box.  “I don’t think that’s part of the prize.”

Mac chuckled once more.  “No, that’s from me.”

Jack was puzzled.  “What is it?”

Mac got down on one knee and opened the box, still nestled in the tiger’s paws.  Jack gasped when he saw the gold band striped with black enamel inset with diamonds.  “Jack Dalton, love of my life and father of my child, will you marry me?”

Jack was speechless.  He didn’t know what to say.  Mac couldn’t possibly be saying what Jack thought he was saying.  Okay, those words were pretty clear but still. . .”Me?  Really?”

“Really,” Mac confirmed, still on one knee.

Jack grinned.  “Absolutely.”


	2. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac learns that there are certain rituals involved with marrying a Guardian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, all the Guardian ceremonies were going to be one big chapter, but this one really wanted to end where it did, so it'll be 2, maybe 3, possibly with a chapter in between telling Riley and Bozer, possibly just a paragraph at the beginning of next chapter. Opinions welcome.

“When do you want to get married?” Mac asked later that night as they lay cuddled in bed, basking in post-coital bliss (the celebratory sex had been _fantastic_ ).

Jack shifted uncomfortably.  “About that. . .”

Mac got a bad feeling.  “You haven’t changed you mind, have you?”  He didn’t think so, but you never knew.

“No, no,” Jack hastened to assure him.  “It’s just that there are certain rituals. . .”

Mac wasn’t sure he liked the sound of that.  “What kind of rituals?”

“Guardian rituals,” Jack replied.

“That’s not very helpful,” Mac said.  “Care to elaborate?”

“Well, first the Guardian reveals themselves to their betrothed.”

“We’ve done that,” Mac said.

“Yeah, but there’s a ceremony.  It’s nothing major,” Jack assured him.  “Just the two of us at a sacred place, and I reveal my wings and ask if you are willing to bind yourself to me.”

Mac chuckled.  “I think we both know the answer to that.”  A thought occurred to him.  “What kind of sacred place.  Like Stonehenge?”

“If you want,” Jack said.  “It doesn’t have to be _sacred_ sacred.  Just someplace meaningful to both parties.”

Mac thought about that.  “Do you have any ideas?”

“Not really.  Most of the places we’ve gone together don’t have very good memories.  I have an idea where I want to get married, though.”

“Where?” Mac asked.

“Lake Lucerne.  Switzerland.”

Mac was relieved Jack hadn’t said Italy.  He was half afraid Jack would want to go where he wanted to go with Sarah, and Mac didn’t think he could handle that.  Mac was curious why Lake Lucerne, though.  “Why there?”

“I was there once on a mission, escorting a dignitary.  I got to spend a couple of days shepherding him around, seeing the sights.  It just struck me as a beautiful place, peaceful, with a rich history, and there’s a lot of significance for a soldier like me,” Jack explained.

Mac knew Jack was referring to the mercenary soldiers who lost their lives during the French Revolution, the ones commemorated by the Lion of Lucerne.  Mac could see why that would resonate with Jack.  If he was honest, it resonated with him, too.  “I like it.”

Jack breathed a sigh of relief.  “Good.”

“We still don’t have a place for the Great Reveal.”  Mac was probably being irreverent calling it that, but he didn’t think Jack would mind—reverence wasn’t exactly a quality Jack was known for. 

Jack was quiet for a moment, thinking.  “Since there’s not any place sacred to us, maybe we should just go with a generally sacred place.”

“Any place in mind?”

“Not really,” Jack said.  “I’m not really religious, so no churches, but otherwise, I’m good with whatever.  You?”

“I kind of like Stonehenge, actually.  Appeals to my Scottish roots.”

“Stonehenge it is,” Jack said, decisively.

“When do we do this?” Mac asked.

“Whenever you want,” Jack replied.

“Well, we have to get plane tickets,” Mac said, thoughtfully.

“Actually,” Jack said, “I’ll fly us there through the aether.”

Mac was surprised.  “You can do that?”

“Yeah,” Jack said.  “Just one person, maybe two, but I can do it.”

Mac liked the sound of that.  As far as he was concerned, the sooner the better.  He’d marry Jack righ this minute if he could.  “How about the morning, then?  Dawn.  That seems fitting.”

“With the time difference, that’d be tomorrow night, but yeah, that sounds good,” Jack agreed.

“That settles that,” Mac said.  “What about the wedding?  Do we have to book a hall or something?”

“Nah,” Jack said.  “I was thinking just holding it outside somewhere.  Maybe by the Lion if we do it after the tourists are gone.”

Mac really liked the sound of that.  Definitely fitting. “We still have to get Bozer and Riley there.”

Jack squirmed, once more uncomfortable.  “Actually, that’s private, too.  Just us and a witness.”

“Riley and Bozer can be witnesses,” Mac said.

“Actually, it’s supposed to be another Guardian.”

Mac had a horrible thought.  “Not Hawkes!”  Mac had never met the Jack’s supervisor, but he’d heard about him.  He knew Hawkes didn’t approve of Mac and Jack’s relationship and had strongly advocated to strip Jack of his powers when it became known.”

“God, no,” Jack reassured him.  “It can be anybody.  I have a couple of people I can ask.”

Mac relaxed.  “Good.  How soon can you get them?”

“A couple of days, unless you want to wait.”

“No,” Mac said.  “I want to do it as soon as possible.  I want to know you’re mine and I’m yours forever.”

Jack turned and kissed Mac deeply.  “You know I already am.”

Mac smiled tenderly at him.  “Yeah, but I want the world to know it.”

“That’s settled then.  I’ll make the arrangements and let you know.”

“We still have to have something with Riley and Bozer,” Mac said.  “They’ll kill us if we do it without them.”

“We can have a ceremony here,” Jack said.  “We need one to make it legal, anyway.  They can even plan it.”

Mac chuckled.  “Are you sure you want to do that?”

“Sure,” Jack said.  “How bad can it be?”

“The mind boggles,” Mac said, drily.  “They’ll be ecstatic, though.”

“Good,” Jack said.  “We’ll tell them in the morning.”  He yawned.

Mac kissed his shoulder.  “Go to sleep.  We’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Jack said sleepily.  He snuggled deeper into Mac’s embrace and was soon asleep.

Mac watched him for a while, marveling that this man was his, and they’d soon be joined for life.  He could hardly wait.


	3. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac and Jack tell Riley and Bozer and do a little shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not real happy with the chapter, but I really wanted to add Riley and Bozer's reactions and didn't want to wait until later. The shopping was a bonus to pad it out a little, but I'm glad I put it in.
> 
> I apologize that Jack is pretty OOC in the first part--I just couldn't make it work.

Jack and Mac could hardly wait to tell Riley and Bozer about their engagement.  As soon as Riley showed up to ride to work with Mac and Bozer, Jack pounced.

“Guess what?” he said, excitedly.

“What?” Riley asked, obediently.

“Look.”  Jack waggled his left hand in front of their faces, the light glinting off the band he wore.

Riley grabbed his hand and examined the ring.  “Does that mean what I think it means?”

“Yes!  Mac and I are engaged!”

Mac smiled at Jack’s enthusiasm.  He’d seldom seen Jack this worked up, even when they found out about the baby.  It made Mac proud that he’d gotten that reaction out of Jack.

It was Bozer’s turn to look at the ring.  “When?  Where?  When’s the wedding?  Can we help plan it?”

Mac had to chuckle at the barrage of questions from his best friend.  “Last night at the fair, as soon as possible, and yes, you and Riley can plan it.”

“Oh, wow, this is so great!  It’ll be fantastic!”  Bozer immediately grabbed his phone, opened the memo app, and started making a list.  “You need invitations, and a place to hold it—how many people are you inviting, anyway?  Oooh—you should invite a lot!  You need a big wedding!—and engagement pictures and. . .”

Mac held up a hand to stop him.  “Whoa, Bozer, we want to keep it simple.”

Bozer’s face fell.  “What’s the fun in that?”

Mac chuckled again.  “I’m sure you’ll manage.”  He turned to Riley.  “You’re awfully quiet.  Don’t you want to get in on this?”

Riley smirked.  “Oh, I’ve got plenty of ideas, trust me.”  She sobered.  “Seriously, guys, congratulations.  I’m happy for you.”

Jack beamed and hugged her.  “Thanks, Riley, that means a lot.”

Riley turned back to Mac.  “So, where’s your ring?”

“I don’t have one yet.”

Jack’s face fell.  “Damn, I didn’t think of that.”

Mac patted him on the shoulder.  “Don’t worry, we’ll take care of it.”

“Can we do it now?” Jack asked.  “I want everyone to know you’re mine, too.”

“Sure,” Mac said.  “I like the sound of that.”

Bozer’s face lit up.  “Oooh, can we come?”

“No,” Jack said firmly.  “Absolutely not.  I don’t even want to think about what you’d pick out.”

Bozer pulled out the puppy dog eyes.  “Pretty please?”

Jack looked like he was hesitating, so Mac stepped in.  “I’m with Jack.  Absolutely not.”  He remembered the disaster that was picking out yarn and furniture.  The four of them couldn’t agree on anything, and it took forever.  No way was Mac going through that with his ring.

“Why not?” Bozer whined.

“Getting a ring is private.  You’re not coming,” Mac said firmly.

“Fine,” Bozer said.  “As long as I still get to plan the rest of it.”

“Absolutely,” Jack assured him.

Mac breathed a sigh of relief.  Crisis averted.  He and Jack headed out to the jewelry store where Mac had gotten Jack’s ring.  Jack stood before the trays of rings, overwhelmed.  “Which one do you like, Mac.”

“I like the one I got you,” Mac said.  “That’s why I picked it out.”

“That’s no help,” Jack said.

“We could get matching rings.”

Jack thought about it.  “That would be cool, but this ring just doesn’t seem right for you.”

Mac tended to agree.  Jack’s was nice, but the heavier, darker style didn’t seem right for him.  He looked at the rings.  He pointed at one.  “That was my second choice.”

Jack looked at it.  It was white gold, mainly brushed with a thin band of regular white gold and a single diamond in the center.  “I like it.  Elegant but understated.  Like you.”

“That was easy enough,” Jack said.  He called the jeweler over.  “We’ll take that one.”  He pointed at the one they’d selected.

“Excellent,” the jeweler said.  “I’ll get that ordered.”

Jack’s face fell.  “Oh.  I was hoping we could get it today.”

“There’s no hurry,” Mac said.

“I was hoping we could have it for the ceremony tonight,” Jack said.  “It’s not required, but it’s more meaningful with the engagement rings.  Makes the betrothal even more official, you know?”

Mac chuckled.  “Betrothal?”

Jack shrugged.  “The Guardians are old-fashioned.  So sue us.”  He turned back to the jeweler.  “So, there’s no way we can take it with us?  


“Let me get Mr. MacGyver’s ring size,” the jeweler replied.  “He may be able to wear this one, or I have a couple of others in common sizes in back.  It’s a popular style, not like yours which has to be ordered.”

“That’d be great,” Jack said.

The jeweler measured Mac’s ring finger and disappeared into the back room.  He returned shortly with another ring, identical to the one in the case.  “This should fit.”

Jack slipped it on Mac’s hand.  “Perfect.”  He immediately slid it off again.

“What, taking your proposal back already?” Mac joked.

Jack grinned.  “If I recall, you’re the one who proposed.  And no, I’m saving it for the ceremony tonight.”

Mac held out his hand.  “In that case, give me yours.”  He was joking, so he was surprised when Jack did as asked.  “I was just kidding.”

“No, you’re right.  It’ll be even better if we both do it.  Makes the magic even stronger.”

Mac gulped.  “Magic, huh?”  He was starting to wonder what he had gotten into.

Jack squeezed his hand.  “Hey, what we have is already magic, of a sort.  The ritual just builds on that.”

Mac could live with that.

The jeweler finished writing up the sale, and Jack signed the credit card slip.  “There.  All set.”

“I guess it’s really official, then,” Mac said.

“Just wait until tonight,” Jack said.

Mac was getting more and more curious about this ceremony.  “Just what does it entail?”

Jack kissed him reassuringly.  “Just you, me, the rings, and a declaration of love.”

“We’ve done all that,” Mac protested.

“So, we just say it again.  You got a problem with that?”

Mac looked into his fiance’s eyes, his face serious.  “Jack, I’d declare my love for you every day if you wanted me to.”

“Then, you won’t have a problem with this.”

 Mac kissed Jack, hard, trying to show just how much he loved the Guardian.  “No, I guess I won’t.”


	4. Ritual Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac and Jack pledge themselves to each other.

Mac had never traveled through the aether before.  He wasn’t sure what he expected—instant teleportation maybe—but it sure wasn’t what he experienced.  It really was like flying—Jack gathered Mac in his arms, flapped his wings, and took them through the aether.  It was the aether that was so extraordinary.  It was gaseous, like clouds, swirling and gray above, below, and around them, red flashes of electricity or some other force of energy sparking through the—air?  Is that what it was?—every so often.  It was unnerving.  Fortunately, it didn’t last long—not instantaneous, but probably less than five minutes by Mac’s reckoning.  Certainly a lot less than the 10 hours it would take to fly commercial.  Mac thought he could get to like Air Guardian, if he could get over the strangeness.  Too bad they couldn’t travel like this for all their missions.

They got to Stonehenge while it was still dark, a strip of gray just beginning to be visible at the horizon line.  Mac took a deep breath, trying to rid himself of the dizziness caused by the journey.  That was the one drawback he could see, but it was certainly minor compared to the convenience.  “Now what?”

“Now we wait a few minutes.  I want the sun to be rising when we do this.”

“Sounds good.”  Mac took the time to look around him.  The standing stones towered above them, dark giants in the night.  They weren’t threatening, exactly, but they weren’t overly friendly, either.  Just old and powerful and very much above the realm of ordinary humans.  Mac wasn’t a huge believer in magic—he was well aware there were forces beyond human comprehension, such as the Powers That Be Jack mentioned from time to time, and the Guardians themselves were certainly outside the experience of the normal person, but generally, science was much more his thing—but he could definitely feel the power in this ancient ring.  It zinged through him like an electric current, filling him, somehow extending him into something not of this world, kind of like the aether.

“Now,” Jack said softly, a minute or an hour later—Mac wasn’t sure, so lost in the feelings as he was.

Mac focused his attention on Jack.  “How does this work?”

“Well, technically it starts when I fly you through the aether,” Jack said.  “I say something like ‘I have something to tell you.  Come with me,’ and pop us through the aether to wherever we’re going, and you give me a look like I’m crazy and say ‘What the hell was that?’ and I start my spiel, but that part’s not scripted, so we can skip that.”

“I don’t think you’re crazy,” Mac said, “but ‘What the hell was that?’ certainly applies.  That was some ride.”

Jack grinned.  “Yeah, it was pretty weird the first time I did it, too.  It’s pretty easy to get lost in there—I missed my target more than once when I was learning.”  He turned serious.  His wings snapped into existence with a “crack” that echoed in the stillness of the dawn.  Mac gasped at the sight.  Jack’s glossy brown wings were magnificent in any case, but bathed in the rosy glow of the rising sun, they were almost ethereal.  It truly took Mac’s breath away.

“Mac, as you know, I’m a Guardian,” Jack said.  “I watch over and protect those in need.  By joining with me, you become part of this world, as do our offspring.  Knowing this, will you marry me?” 

Mac thought about the child they were bringing into this world.  They had no choice, nor had Jack, but Mac did.  Even so, there was only one answer.

“I will,” Mac said.  Another zing of electricity hit him, flowing from him to Jack and back again.

Jack took out the ring they had gotten.  “Then let this be a symbol of our promise.”  He placed it on Mac’s finger, and the buzz intensified.

“Now what?” Mac asked.

“Now you give me mine,” Jack replied.

“Is there something I’m supposed to say.”

Jack shrugged.  “This isn’t normally part of the ceremony, so there’s no script.  Whatever feels right.”

Mac took out the other ring and placed it on Jack’s hand.  The younger man was momentarily at a loss, but then the words came to him.  “Let this be a symbol of our promise as well, that I am yours, and you are mine, that we agreed to be joined forever, that I agree to be part of this world.”  Once again, the energy intensified.  “Now what?”

“Now, we do this.”  Jack swept Mac into his arms and kissed him passionately, wings wrapping around the man he would soon be permanently bound to.  The energy between them was almost palpable.  Mac swore he could hear it crackle as it leapt between them.  It felt like a cord joining them, binding them, one to the other.  Jack backed Mac against one of the stones, devouring Mac’s mouth hungrily, as though Jack were starving and Mac was his only hope for sustenance.  The Guardian’s wings tightened even more, holding them impossibly close to each.  Jack kissed down his betrothed’s neck to his collarbone, pushing aside Mac’s shirt to suck a mark above his heart.  Mac was drawn to return the favor, but stopped himself.

“Not here, Jack.”

“Why not?” the other man wanted to know.

“There will be people here, soon.”

Mac had a point.  Jack reluctantly pulled away.  “Home, then.  I want to merge our bodies as well as our spirits.”

Mac had no problem with that.  “Home.”  Jack’s mouth found Mac’s again, and the air shimmered.  The sight of the standing stones bathed in dawn’s light faded to be replaced by the eerie atmosphere of the aether.  Jack moved them through it, somehow managing to never move his mouth from Mac’s, until they landed at the foot of their bed, Jack tumbling onto it and pulling Mac on top of him.

Jack pulled back, gasping for air.  He removed Mac’s shirt and traced the mark he had made.  “Mine.”

Mac removed Jack’s shirt in turn, giving into the urge to mark Jack in the same place the other man had marked him.  “Yours.”


	5. Ritual Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mac partake in another ceremony to bind them permanently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ceremony is purely my own making. The reference to hand-fasting applied to the concept of using a cord to symbolize the binding, not the actual words or procedure.
> 
> It wasn't intended to be smutty, but I got there and it just flowed. Hope you enjoy the little bonus! :)

Mac was awakened some time later by the press of lips on the back of his neck. He realized he was no longer holding Jack and rolled over to see his fiance sitting next to him, gazing at him lovingly. Mac smiled. “Hey. Thought you were sleeping.”

 

Jack shrugged. “I was, until the baby woke me up.”

 

Mac immediately put his hands on Jack’s stomach, hoping to feel the baby’s movements. He was disappointed when he felt nothing. “I guess they went back to sleep.”

 

Jack chuckled. He was amused at how eager Mac was to feel the baby’s every movement. It would be endearing if it wasn’t also so annoying. Yeah, it was cool to know Jack was carrying something they both made, but it wasn’t _Mac’s_ kidneys the kid kept kicking, so Jack could be forgiven if he was somewhat less enthusiastic. “ That wasn’t why I woke you up.”

 

“Why, then?”

 

Jack leaned down to kiss Mac, softly, tenderly. Mac eagerly kissed back. “Let’s get married,” Jack said when they pulled apart.

 

Mac grinned. “I thought we were.”

 

“No,” Jack said. “Let’s get married _today_.”

 

Mac frowned. “I thought you said you needed a couple of days to find another Guardian to do the ceremony.”

 

“I made a call while you were sleeping,” Jack said. “My friend can meet us in Lucerne in a couple of hours. That should be late enough the tourists are gone, but the sun should still be shining, so we should be able to do it at the Lion.”

 

Mac looked at his watch. “That doesn’t give us a lot of time to get ready.”

 

“We can do it later,” Jack said. His voice was carefully schooled not to give anything away, but Mac couldn’t miss the note of disappointment or the way Jack’s face fell almost imperceptibly.

 

Mac kissed the Guardian, gently but passionately. “I’m not arguing, just pointing it out. If you want to get married today, I’m game.”

 

Jack’s face lit up, but he had to ask the question anyway. “Are you sure? I don’t want to rush anything.”

 

“Jack, I would have married you right there in the midway if I could have,” Mac assured him. He kissed Jack again. The kiss was harder this time, long and deep, and threatening to spiral out of control. Jack’s tongue probed Mac’s mouth, asking for entrance, but instead of granting it, Mac pulled away. “I’m afraid we don’t have time for that if we’re going to get ready.”

 

Mac was right, but Jack pouted anyway. “There will be plenty of time afterward,” Mac promised, and Jack brightened. “Now, what do I wear to this.”

 

“It doesn’t have to be formal,” Jack said. “Just something nice.”

 

“I always look nice,” Mac said. “Unlike some people I could mention.”

 

Jack snorted. “Yeah, right. Kid, your fashion sense is lacking.”

 

Mac lobbed a pillow at Jack, good naturedly. “Like yours is any better.”

 

“Fine,” Jack said. “You pick out my outfit, and I’ll pick out yours, and we’ll see who’s fashion sense is better.”

 

“Deal.”

 

In the end, they settled on the same thing. They agreed to bypass formal and go for outfits that brought out their best assets—as Jack said, if he had to look at Mac’s mug for that long, he might as well enjoy it. To that end, they forewent dress slacks for tight black jeans that hugged their body and stretched tantalizingly across their asses, something Jack pointed out when he wrapped his arms around Mac and squeezed his butt. Mac swatted his hand away. “Later,” he reminded the older man.

 

Shirts were equally as flattering. They chose long-sleeved, black button-downs. The shirts were loose but form-fitting, making it clear that both men were well-built, but leaving plenty to the imagination. Mac had a good imagination, too, and had no problem imagining just what was under that shirt, including the bruise over Jack’s heart  _he_ had put there. This time, he had to remind himself they had to wait until later.

 

Mac tugged Jack’s shirt to make sure it was properly in place. “There, you look good enough to eat.”

 

Jack’s grin was lascivious. “Weren’t you the one who said we had to wait?”

 

“I can wait just fine,” Mac said. “Unlike some people, I have patience.” Jack smirked, but Mac ignored him. “Ready?”

 

“More than,” Jack confirmed. He wrapped Mac in his arms, and once again they took off through the aether.

 

Once they landed, and the dizziness had passed, Mac looked around him. He’d seen the Lion just once, briefly, while he was observing a suspected enemy agent on a tour group. His attention had been on his mark, so he hadn’t had time to enjoy it. Now, he could, and he took advantage of the fact.

 

The Lion was magnificent, nestled into the hillside, but melancholy, foreleg draped over the side, deadly weapon impaled in its back, look of heartbreaking sadness on his face. Noble, too, a monument to those willing to give their lives for what they believed in. Still. . .

 

“This is awesome, but a little morbid for what we want, don’t you think?”

 

Jack gazed wistfully at the monument. “Yeah, I guess. It’s just so noble.”

 

“That it is,” Mac agreed, “but surely we can pick a more uplifting spot for the ceremony.”

 

“I know some lovely spots in the mountains with fabulous views of the lake,” a clipped, British voice broke in.

 

Startled, Mac looked around, noticing a third person for the first time. It was a woman, almost as tall as Mac, slender, but curvaceous, with long, wavy black hair flowing down her back and matching black wings stretching to either side. “You must be jack’s friend.” The blond couldn’t help a stab of irrational jealousy.

 

Jack seemed to sense it. He reached out with arm and wing and drew the younger man tightly to him, placing a reassuring kiss on his head. Mac relaxed and hugged Jack back. “Mac, this is Raven Locke.”

 

“Is that your real name?” Mac asked, curiously.

 

“Nickname,” she replied. “My real name’s Daphne, so you can see why I’d want to change it.”

 

Mac laughed. “I can sympathize. Mine’s Angus. I couldn’t change it to Mac fast enough. I assume it’s because your wings are black.”

 

“For those who know,” Raven confirmed. “Those who don’t assume it’s for my hair.”

 

“It’s great that you two are getting to know each other so well,” Jack broke in, “but we have a ceremony to perform.”

 

“Indeed. If you’ll follow me, I’ll take you to where I suggest you hold the ceremony.” With that she vanished, presumably into the aether, and Jack followed suit.

 

The trip lasted only seconds, not even long enough for Mac to get dizzy. He looked around him. They were at the edge of a forest  on top of a mountain. Several thousand feet below, the lake shimmered in the late evening sun. “Amazing,” Mac breathed.

 

“Yeah,” Jack said. “Nice spot.”

 

Raven looked pleased. “I thought you might find it suitable. Now, let’s get started, shall we?” She brought out a golden silk cord. “This is rather like a medieval hand-fasting. I’ll bind you together, and you’ll pledge yourselves to each other. Understand?” Mac and Jack nodded. “Hold out your hands.” They did as she instructed, clasping them together in front of them. She brought their closed hands together and wrapped the silk around them once. “Once for loyalty.” A second time. “Twice for fidelity.” One more. “Three times for love.”

 

Once again, Mac felt energy flow through him, like the cord was sinking into his flesh. Raven addressed him. “Mac, do you willing enter into this union with Jack, knowing the dangers you may face, knowing this bond is unbreakable in the eyes of the Powers That Be?”

 

Wow, that sounded serious. Still, Mac had no doubt. “I do.”

 

“Jack, do you willing enter into this union with Mac, swearing to protect him with your life, knowing that this bond is unbreakable in the eyes of the Powers That Be?”

 

Jack gazed into Mac’s eyes, and Mac saw forever in those brown orbs. “I do.” The cords seemed to sink deeper until they were no longer visible, but Mac could still feel them, as unbreakable as steel, but as yielding as gold.

 

“With the grace granted me by the Powers That Be, I now bind you, one to the other, for this life and the one beyond. For eternity.”

 

Energy flowed from Jack and Mac, meeting in the middle, flowing together, then growing to encompass both men. Mac felt Jack, not just physically through their clasped hands, but deep in his soul. They were truly one.

 

“You may seal this bond with a kiss,” Raven concluded.

 

Jack lunged for Mac, hungrily devouring his lips, pressing them as close together as possible, as if he were trying to crawl under Mac’s skin, as if he wanted the joining to be physical as well. Mac wanted that, too, but they had an audience. “Jack, Raven,” Mac gasped out when they parted for air.

 

“She left,” Jack said, diving in again, hands sliding down to untuck Mac’s shirt and steal under them, caressing the warm flesh beneath.

 

Mac turned his head as Jack kissed down his neck. Sure enough, Raven was no longer there. Secure in the knowledge that no one was there, he gave himself over to Jack. The Guardian unbuttoned Mac’s shirt slowly, one button at a time, kissing down along his chest and stomach as it was revealed. Mac moaned, hands reaching for Jack’s shirt, only to be stilled. “Let me,” Jack said. “Let me worship you.”

 

“Oh, god, yes, Jack,” Mac moaned. Jack lowered Mac slowly to the ground, wings behind him, cushioning him from the hard ground. He kissed across Mac’s shoulders and drew his shirt the rest of the way off, pausing to admire the glorious man below him.

 

“Beautiful,” Jack said, reverently, “and all mine.”

 

“All yours,” Mac agreed, tugging him closer to take his lips in what was intended to be a frenzied kiss. Jack slowed it, though, keeping it long and deep. His fingers deftly undid Mac’s belt and slid down the zipper of Mac’s jeans, drawing down the pants and Mac’s boxers as one. He unfurled his wings from around Mac and lifted the lighter man up, divesting him of the rest of his clothing and removing his own until they were naked before each other, nothing between them at all, physically or spiritually.

 

Mac reached around and pressed on Jack’s uropygial glands, causing the Guardian to gasp in pleasure. Mac spread the oil on Jack’s cock, then reached around to prep himself. “No,” Jack said. “Let me,” he repeated. He coated his own fingers and worked Mac open, quickly and thoroughly, but gently, making sure to give Mac maximum pleasure. His husband—his  _husband--_ Mac didn’t think he’d ever get over the wonder that phrase evoked in him—was sure the blond was ready, he pressed slowly inside. It felt like he was sinking into Mac, losing himself as a separate person, becoming one with his love.

 

They moved together, spiraling up, higher and higher, until they gasped, coming as one, harder than either had before. Slowly, they came back to themselves. Mac whimpered as he felt Jack pull out.

 

“Shh,” Jack whispered. “It’s okay. It’s just physical. We’re still bound.”

 

Mac relaxed and reached out with his mind, feeling the bonds between them, the cord almost visible again in his mind. They  _were_ bound, always would be, would always be one. Would always be husbands. Forever.


	6. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley and Bozer's bash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm afraid we've reached the end. It's a little anticlimactic, but hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway! ;)

“No,” Jack said, firmly.  “Absolutely not.  I refuse to have a wedding with a James Bond theme.”

“Why not?” Bozer asked.  “It’s perfect, you being spies and all, and Mac being a wiz with gadgets.  He could even make the centerpieces.  Oooh, wouldn’t cars with little ejection seats be fun?”

Jack looked to Mac for support.  “Don’t look at me.  I kind of like the idea.”

“But a wedding should be dignified and classy,” Jack protested.

Riley snorted.  “You two are hardly dignified and classy.”

“She has a point,” Mac said.

Jack opened his mouth and closed it again, apparently at a loss for words.  “Okay, fine.  But not James Bond.”

“What then?” Bozer asked.  “You’ve got to have some kind of theme.”

Jack thought a minute.  “How about a space theme to go along with the baby?”

“No one knows about the baby, though,” Riley pointed out.

“That doesn’t mean we can’t use a space theme,” Jack argued.

“I like it,” Mac said.  “You can have a lot of fun building planet models for the centerpieces, Bozer.  You did a great job with the mobile for the baby.  If we have eight or nine tables, which should be more than enough, you can put a different planet on each table.”

“Eight,” Riley said.  “Pluto’s not a planet.”

“Whatever,” Mac said.  “You get the idea.”

“We can even use the same design we used for the baby announcements,” Jack said.

“No,” Riley said.  “They have to be different.  Otherwise, people will get them confused.”

Bozer closed the design ideas for a Bond theme on Riley’s laptop and started a new document.  He started making notes.  “This’ll be great!  You’ve even got a color scheme!  We can use the same blue as the baby’s room!”

Mac and Jack exchanged a look as if to say “what have we gotten ourselves into?”  They would just have to wait and see.

It became apparent over the next few weeks just how far over their heads Mac and Jack were.  They had hoped for a small, civil ceremony, just them, Riley, and Bozer, followed by a small, tasteful reception with their larger circle of friends.  Instead, plans were rapidly spiraling out of control.  They had a huge argument over location.  Jack and Mac won they argument over where to have the actual ceremony—they insisted City Hall with just Riley and Bozer was fine—but the reception was a whole other ball game.  Jack and Mac were happy holding it at their house by the fire pit; Riley and Bozer argued for a big hall.  Jack and Mac conceded that one—it was only fair since they’d won the argument for the ceremony.

The next battle was over engagement pictures. 

“Why do we need engagement pictures?” Jack wanted to know.

“For the newspaper announcement,” Riley said, as if it were obvious.

“There’s no way we’re taking out an announcement!” Jack said.

“You have to,” Riley said.  “How else will everybody know?”

“I hardly think anybody who reads the LA _Times_ is going to care about our wedding,” Mac said.  “Besides, it’s a security risk.  What if someone recognizes it.”

“Not the LA papers,” Riley explained, patiently.  “Your home town.”

“Yeah, you have to tell everyone at home!” Bozer said, enthusiastically.  “Our science teacher and your mini-me”—Bozer’s way of referring to the girl Mac had taken under his wing—“will want to know!”

“I’m going to send them invitations anyway,” Mac pointed out.

“Still, lots of people will want to know,” Bozer argued.

Mac had to admit Bozer had a valid point.  “Fine,”

“Great,” Riley said.  “What about you, Jack?”

“No one back in Texas is going to care,” Jack said, a note of sadness in his tone.

Riley caught it and didn’t push.  “That’s settled, then.  I’ll make you an appointment.”

When it came time to actually take the pictures, Jack balked.  “I look like a blob,” he said.

“Don’t worry about it,” Mac soothed.  “No one can see, remember?”

“Yeah, but I can see,” Jack said.  “Besides, none of my clothes fit, and I can’t hid that.”

Mac had to concede that point.  They’d decided to wear what they’d worn for the Guardian ceremony, but Jack’s stomach had expanded considerably in the intervening weeks, and the shirt left a strip of belly that couldn’t be hidden by a glamor.  Mac found it extremely sexy and had to keep himself from burying his face in it and kissing all over, but it wouldn’t do for photos.  Mac allowed himself to kneel and lay one kiss on Jack’s baby bump before rising and kissing his husband—civil ceremony be damned, that’s what they were.  “They’re just going to be head and shoulders,” Mac said.

Jack was still pouting.  “I can’t go out like this.”

Mac fetched Jack’s jacket and draped it around him, tugging a little to get it fastened.  “There.  No one will know.”

Jack wasn’t happy, but reluctantly gave in.

The pictures actually turned out really well.  Jack and Mac selected their favorite—a side view of Mac in front of Jack, arms around the younger man—and Riley sent it off to the appropriate places.  They also opted to use it to make magnets for favors, after an hour-long argument as to why personalized Jordan almonds were _not_ acceptable—Bozer pouted for days after losing that one—he said he even had a recipe to make them.

Mac and Jack thought decorations were a no-brainer—they had the space theme, and they _thought_ they’d agreed on the planet centerpieces—until Bozer announced he was doing the flower arrangements and asked what kind of flowers they wanted.

“We’re not having flowers,” Jack said.

“Dude, you have to have flowers,” Bozer said.

“Why?” Jack asked.

“Because it’s traditional,” Bozer said.

Jack turned to Riley.  “We don’t really have to have flowers, do we?”

Riley shrugged.  “I like flowers.”

Jack wordlessly appealed to Mac.  Fortunately, Mac came to his rescue.  “We’re really not flower types, Boze.”

“You’re no fun,” Bozer said.  “I had these really cool centerpieces planned and everything.”

“Tell you what,” Mac bargained, “you can put planets _and_ moons on each table.”  That was going to make the Jupiter table really crowded, but Mac figured it was a small price to pay.

Bozer brightened.  “Really?  That’s going to be _awesome_.”

The civil ceremony was far less fuss.  All Mac and Jack had to do was get the marriage license and schedule the Justice of the Peace.  Much to the men’s relief, they were able to do it well before the reception Riley and Bozer were planning.  Sure, they wanted a party with their friends, but even with the Guardian ceremony, they were anxious to make their marriage “official”.

Thus, Mac and Jack found themselves standing in front of a judge in early October, just a month after getting engaged.  The judge addressed them.

“Do you, Angus MacGyver, take Jack Dalton to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, ‘til death do you part?”

Mac grinned at Jack, love reflecting in his eyes.  “I do.”

“And do you, Jack Dalton, take Angus MacGyver to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, ‘til death do you part?”

Jack smiled back at Mac, with, if possible, even more love in his eyes.  “I do.”

“By the power vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and husband.  You may now kiss.”

Mac placed a chaste kiss on Jack’s lips, but Jack wasn’t having any of it.  He grabbed Mac and placed a long, deep kiss on his husband’s— _finally_ —lips.  The baby bump made it awkward, but they managed.  They pulled apart to the sound of Riley and Bozer’s applause.

“Now, you just have the reception,” Bozer said.  “Just wait!  It’s going to be awesome!”

“Heaven help us,” Mac muttered.

The reception was a lot better than Mac and Jack had feared.  The deep blue tablecloths were subdued and very tasteful.  Bozer had done a fantastic job with the models on the table, and there were, mercifully, no flowers in sight.  Bozer did the catering himself, and, as always, he did an amazing job.  The only thing Mac and Jack were apprehensive about was the cake.  Bozer had baked it himself and refused to show it to Mac and Jack, claiming he wanted it to be a surprise.  The two men had nightmares of multi-tiered cakes covered in roses, but instead Bozer produced two sheet cakes—a chocolate one in the shape of the earth with the moon on a stick above, and a vanilla one with a sun on it and the solar system above.  Mac and Jack felt bad about cutting into them, but it didn’t stop them from smooshing cake in each other’s face with great enthusiasm.

Then came the toasts.  Mac and Jack waited with bated breath, not at all sure what their friends would come up with.  They were both short, sweet, and very moving, bringing the two men nearly to tears.

Bozer rose first.  “To Mac and Jack.  I’ve known Mac since we were kids,” he began.  “We’ve been through a lot together—illness, tragedy, celebrations—it’s seemed sometimes like we’re the ones that were married.”  Everyone chuckled at that.  “Seriously, even though I haven’t known Jack as long, I know he’s a good guy, and Mac deserves that.  He couldn’t have found a better guy to spend his life with.”

Riley was next.  “Strange as it seems, I first met Jack when he was dating my mother.  I resented him back then, not just for dating my mom, but for getting between me and my dad.  I know now that he just had my best interests at heart, but I hated him for it for many years.  Even so, he didn’t hesitate to give a con the chance at a new job and a new life, with loyal new friends, including Mac.  You couldn’t make a better couple, and I’m honored to know you both.”

“Ah, Ri,” Jack said, wiping his eyes, I didn’t know you felt that way.”  He motioned her towards him and gave her a one-armed hugged.  “Thanks, Ri.  It means a lot to me.”

Riley put both arms around his neck and hugged him back.  “It means a lot to me, too.  Thanks, Jack.  For everything.”

Mac rose next.  “Jack’s been a real rock to me.  He’s had my back in the field and off”—no one knew they were spies, of course, but they did know Mac and Jack had worked together while Mac was in the military, so Mac figured it was safe to say—“He’s helped me through injury and heartbreak.  He’s looked out for me through thick and thin, and it took me way too long to realize I was utterly, hopelessly in love with him.  But I did, and now I have the good fortune to spend the rest of my life with him.”

Jack sniffled again, kissing Mac tearfully before taking his turn.  “I don’t know how I can top all those great speeches.  I’m not really good for words.  All I can say is Mac, you’re the love of my life, and I can’t believe I’m lucky enough to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Even Bozer was sniffling.  “Aw, that’s so sweet.”

“Yeah, sickeningly so.  I think I need a shower after all that sappiness,” Riley said, but she smiled to take the sting out of her words.  She rose once more, glass high.  “To Mac and Jack!”

Everyone raised their glasses.  “To Mac and Jack!”


End file.
